


(Nie)wychowany fizycznie

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, High School, POV Sherlock Holmes, Teen!John, Teen!Sherlock, sport, szkoła
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Sherlock nigdy nie lubił wf-ów i, można by rzec, że z wzajemnością. Postanowił jednak udowodnić, że jest coś wart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nie lubię tego przedmiotu tak bardzo, że aż postanowiłam o tym napisać. W tej pracy zawarłam swoje wszystkie przemyślenia i doświadczenia związane ze sportem - tylko głowna akcja jest tutaj fikcyjna. No, i może jeszcze to, że nie noszę Ray Banów ;). (07.11 - 15.11.2016)

Sherlock nigdy nie lubił wf-ów i, można by rzec, że z wzajemnością. Ta niechęć sięgała aż czasów przedszkola - podczas gdy jego koledzy grali w berka, on siedział i przyglądał im się z boku. Dziecięcą energię wolał uwalniać w inny sposób, przez co przedszkolanki śmiały się w rozmowach z jego mamą, że "przynajmniej na pewno nie będzie w przyszłości zdiagnozowany z ADHD" i to już jeden problem z głowy i trzeba się tylko cieszyć. Opowiadały przy tym niezliczone i pewnie też nie do końca prawdziwe historie roztrzepanych dzieci i ich nienadających się do hodowania kwiatków, a co dopiero wychowania młodego człowieka rodziców, uważając je - o zgrozo!, za pocieszające.  
Mały Shirley najbardziej nie lubił różnego rodzaju torów przeszkód i zadań na czas - jego ruchy były niezgrabne, a on sam nie zaliczał siebie do szybkich dzieciaków. Czasy podstawówki powracały we wspomnieniach tylko i wyłącznie gry w zbijaka, której szczerze nie znosił. Nie widział sensu w robieniu krzywdy innym dzieciom, co inni uważali za coś naturalnego. W tej sytuacji najbardziej dawał się we znaki jego odruch mówienia "przepraszam" przy nawet najmniejszym kontakcie fizycznym. Dobre wychowanie nie pozwalało mu na pozostawienie przypadkowego szturchnięcia bez przeprosin (nawet wówczas, kiedy jego ofiarą stawała się futryna drzwi, w którą uderzał ramieniem zaraz po przebudzeniu), a co dopiero musiało dziać się w jego głowie, gdy przyszło mu celowo trafić kogoś piłką. Pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek refleksu zawsze obrywał najbardziej z całej grupy, co w konsekwencji dawało dni, a nawet tygodnie chodzenia z różnokolorowymi siniakami na całym ciele.  
Sport zawsze wydawał mu się brutalny, a nawet takie ćwiczenia jak przewrót w tył czy wprzód nie wychodziły mu dobrze. W gimnazjum jego niezdarność zaczęła mu naprawdę dokuczać; podczas gdy modlił się w duchu, by nie zostać wybranym na prowadzącego rozgrzewkę, inni chłopcy popisywali się zręcznością i jak najlepszą formą. Pomimo świadomości, że w tym wcieleniu już raczej nie zostanie ogłoszony następcą Michaela Jordana albo przynajmniej Trigera Woodsa, nigdy nie miał intencji w uciekaniu z lekcji; dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma do zaoferowania nauczycielowi niczego innego poza nienaganną frekwencją. Przychodził uczestniczyć w tym horrorze nawet wtedy, kiedy - na z góry przegranej pozycji, musiał wykonywać ćwiczenia ze ścianą. To w zasadzie nie było nawet tak, że nie miał znajomych - miał swoją małą, ale wierną grupkę przyjaciół, lecz na te trzy godziny w tygodniu stawał się wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Nigdy nikt nie wybierał go do składów, rzadko kiedy ktoś z własnej woli chciał z nim ćwiczyć - i tak przeważnie było ich nieparzystu, bo gruby Greg zawsze zwalniał się do domu, więc w konsekwencji pozostawała mu ściana i schodzenie jako pierwszy na ławkę rezerwowych podczas gier zespołowych.

Sherlock nie czuł awersji do sportu - czuł ją natomiast do zajęć w szkole. W dużej mierze do takiego stanu rzeczy przyczynił się wielebny John Watson, chłopak pałający do niego niechęcią większą niż do zajęć matematyki (a to samo z siebie wiele mówiło). To w większości z jego ust Sherlock mógł usłyszeć tyle zgryźliwych uwag, że śmiało mógłby napisać "Poradnik gnębienia innych", który w dużej mierze składałby się z tekstów Watsona. Pomimo faktu, iż znał Johna już dwa lata, nadal nie potrafił odkryć, czy nienawidzi on jego zachowania na lekcji wfu czy też nie podoba mu się w nim również coś innego. Wydawać by się mogło, że po wyjściu do szatni po skończonej lekcji, wyższy z nich zamiast zakładać swoje normalne ubranie, przywdziewał autentyczną pelerynę-niewidkę; przez pozostałe godziny spędzone w szkole John w ogóle nie dostrzegał Sherlocka. Żyli więc obok siebie, wchodząc sobie w drogę tylko parę razy w tygodniu. Sherlockowi wcale nie przeszkadzał taki układ - gdyby, jakimś cudnem, John począł szukać innych inspiracji do coraz to bardziej wulgarnych zaczepek (co raczej nie było możliwe, ponieważ Shirley był od niego lepszy w prawie każdym przedmiocie oprócz przeklętego wfu), Sherlock zacząłby mysleć o gruntownej zmianie otoczenia. Nie widział sensu w polemizowaniu z popularniejszym chłopakiem, któremu w dzień (i w pewnie też w nocy) towrzyszyła świta wiernych "ziomeczków"; miał szczęście, że Bóg obarzył go nie tylko pogodnym usposobieniem, ale także i dużą cierpliwością, bo gdyby był chociaż odrobinę bardziej nerwowy, z pewnością wdałby się ze swoim prawie arcywrogiem już podczas pierwszych zajęć i, jak uważał, miałby duże szanse na wygraną. "Może i nie jestem mistrzem w kozłowaniu piłki, ale nonszalanckie danie komuś w mordę chyba nie jest takie trudne", myślał. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie nadarzyła się okazja do sprawdzenia jego umiejętności - może to i dobrze, bo w głębi duszy przeczuwał, że gdyby ktoś na nim wykonał to "nonszalanckie danie w mordę", to z pewnością wylądowałby w szpitalu. Nie mógł jednak zapominać o swoich innych zaletach - w przeciwieństwie do Johna, Sherlock nie odbijał piłki do siatki w sposób conajmniej idiotyczny. John miał w zwyczaju skakać do przodu podczas wykonywania odbicia górnego i to w taki sposób, że - będąc na pozycji środkowego, nagle znajdował się pod samą siatką, doprowadzając przy tym środkowego ataku do zawału...

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystkie podjęte przez niego decyzje i mniej lub bardziej znaczące wybory jakich kiedykolwiek dokonał sprowadziły go do tej chwili. Znowu. On, Sherlock Holmes, uczeń klasy 2f liceum ogólnokształcącego ze średnią znacznie powyżej przeciętnej znowu stał sztywno jak pajac na tej cholernej białej linii, podczas gdy jego koledzy z klasy byli kolejno wybierani do składów. Przynajmniej widział, o którą białą linię chodziło wfiście; nie tak, jak przez ostatnie lata, zanim przerzucił się na szkła kontaktowe. Biegał wówczas po boisku ślepy jak kret, stwarzając przy tym zagrożenie dla innych i dla siebie - wolał spowodować kolizję niż pozwolić, by - nie daj Boże!, coś złego stało się jego ukochanym, klasycznym Ray Banom.  
Dzień sądu ostatecznego objawił się jako grę w siatkówkę. "Przynajmniej nie będę musiał biegać ani faulować innych", myślał. Sekundy mijały, a grono na linii robiło się coraz mniejsze. Kiedy wreszcie niejaki John Watson wybrał do swojej drużyny Sebastiana, Sherlock mógł w spokoju ukryć się za zawodnikami drugiej drużyny. Jak zwykle został przywitany zawiedzionymi spojrzeniami. Rozumiał je znakomicie i gdyby tylko nie wyszedł przy tym na totalnego idiotę, począłby przepraszać wszystkich za to, że zajęcia wfu są obowiązkowe i że, chcąc nie chcąc, muszą znosić jego niezdarny tyłek przez te 135 minut w tygodniu.  
Zawodnicy zajęli swoje pozycje - Sherlock odruchowo udał się w lewy róg sali, prosząc w duchu, by piłka z zagrywki poleciała na prawo. Jego wymarzoną sytuacją było, kiedy drużyna przeciwna nabijała punkty raz za razem - przeważnie jednak po mniej więcej 5 zdobytych punktach dobra passa zagrywającego i spokojne podejście kolegów z drużyny mijało i musiało nastąpić przejście, które degradowało go do roli atakującego. Na świecie mało było rzeczy, które by naszego młodego Sherlocka przyprawiały o palpitacje serca, lecz stanie na miejscu pod samą siatką było jedną z nich. Nie miał odruchu odbijania piłki obiema rękami, a nawet jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania nią. Jego ulubioną pozycją było stanie z rękami splecionymi za plecami, co uznawał za bardzo wygodne, jednak stojąc w ten sposób niełatwo było zachować czujność - zanim zdążył rozplątać palce, piłka już dawno trafiała w ziemię tuż obok niego.  
Jakimś dziwnym trafem, najlepsze teorie i refleksje nachodziły go właśnie na wfie. Prawda była taka, że wszystko stawało dla niego ciekawsze od uprawiania sportu i rozmów kolegów z drużyny - nawet mało ambitne rozważania pokroju "Dlaczego ten sufit jest taki krzywy? Czy tylko ja to zauważyłem? Ile osób we wcześniejszych latach tak jak ja szukało w nim rozrywki i pocieszenia?" zajmowały go na długie minuty...

Nagle z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk uderzającej o parkiet piłki... tuż przy jego kostce. "Może jednak powinieniem zacząć panować nad tym, kiedy się zamyślam" stwierdził, biorąc piłkę w dłonie i turlając ją po parkiecie.  
-Co, Pan Sherlock Holmes znowu okazał się być ciotą!? - dobiegło jego uszu. John Watson musiał mieć dziś wyjątkowo zły dzień, skoro lekcja trwała od jakichś 10 minut, a on już reagował w tak agresywny sposób. - A może powinienem powiedzieć raczej panna Shirley?  
-Spokój panowie! - krzynął wfista, notując coś w dzienniku i nawet nie podnosząc głowy.  
Sherlock uznał, że miarka się przebrała. W ten sposób zwracała się do niego tylko jedna osoba - jego własny brat i tylko on miał prawo do denerwowania go w ten sposób, więc skąd, co cholery, John wiedział o Shirley?!  
Chłopak nie miał jednak czasu długo się nad tym rozwodzić, ponieważ zagrywający drużyny Watsona popełnił błąd i nastąpiło przejście. Piłka z zagrywki ledwo przeleciała nad siatką, a atakujący ściął ją, nie dając żadnych szans Sherlockowi.  
-Sherlock, wierzymy w ciebie, może teraz uda ci chociaż dotknąć piłki! - doszło go wraz z rechotem całej przeciwnej drużyny.  
-Watson, jeszcze słowo i wylatujesz z lekcji! - krzyknął wfista, zamykając z hukiem dziennik, który trzymał na kolanach. Chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia i bez słowa wrócili do gry, zapominając o całej sprawie.

Ale Sherlock nie mógł zapomnieć. Nastąpiło kolejne przejście dla jego drużyny i w tym momencie obudziło się w nim uczucie, którego do tej pory nie znał. Był przywyczajony do szykan Johna i ta również nie zrobiła na nim większego wrażenia - zabolała go za to reakcja nauczyciela. Co prawda Sherlock nigdy nie odpowiadał na zaczepki niższego, co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie potrafił czy że się go bał - po co strzępić sobie język na idiotów pokroju Watsona? Ale tym bardziej nie było to powodem ani cichą prośbą, by nauczyciel stanął w jego obronie! Sam najlepiej potrafił o siebie zadbać, a to, że walka toczyła się na gruncie, o którym nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, nie powinno stanowić dla niego przeszkody na udowodnienie wszystkim, że jest coś wart!  
-Skup się Shirley - John nie dawał za wygraną - to nie jest wcale takie trudne, na jakie wygląda... - powiedział śpiewnie chłopak i poprawił swoją pozycję do odbicia dolnego, cały czas patrząc się prosto na bruneta. Sherlock nie zaszczycił go nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem - liczył się tylko zagrywający i to, w jakim kierunku poleci gała. Był maksymalnie skupiony na tym, żeby w końcu odbić tą cholerną piłkę, a wszyscy inni jakby to wyczuli - w sali zapanowała teraz absolutna cisza, a Sherlock wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk dudniącej w jego uszach krwi. "Teraz jest moja szansa - myślał. - Odbiję tą piłkę najlepiej, jak będę potrafił i nawet wfista wstanie i zacznie klaskać... Aaaalbo odsunę się i wtedy osoba z tyłu będzie musiała ją przyjąć, co w sumie nie jest takim złym pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę to, że piłka pewnie w ogóle nie poleci w moim kierunku, więc w sumie nie mam co się męczyć... Nie, nie, nie, skup się, nie rozpraszaj się, nie panikuj, NIE PANIKUJ..."  
Piłka poleciała w górę, przecinając powietrze nad siatką i Sherlockiem, który instynktownie wyskoczył w górę i wykorzystał całą swoją siłę do jej ścięcia. Tak jak przewidywał, piłka odbiła się idealnie od jego dłoni i teraz leciała z ogromną prędkością w stronę...

Nie było głośnych braw. Chłopak nie poprawił niby od niechcenia włosów ani, tym bardziej, nikt nie udekorował jego skroni wieńcem laurowym. Było za to głośne przekleństwo, które momentalnie wyrwało wszystkich, patrzących jak dotąd z niedowierzaniem na Sherlocka Holmesa, z osłupienia.

Był również zgięty wpół John Watson, z łokciami opartymi na kolanach. Zakrywał twarz dłońmi, a spomiędzy jego palców można było dostrzec nieśpieszne strużki krwi. Dopiero po dobrej minucie dotarło do wszystkich, co się tak właściwie stało - Watson nie zdołał odbić piłki, która w konsekwencji trafiła prosto w jego mały, zgrabny nosek. Później wszystko potoczyło się w zawrotnym tępie; ranny chłopak został wyprowadzony do gabinetu higienistki, oczywiście w towrzystwie swojej świty (która niestety nie zmieściła się w tym małym pomieszczeniu w całości i część chłopców była zmuszona wrócić na salę), a zrozpatrzony Sherlock usiadł na ławce - skoro i tak już raczej nie wrócą do gry, to równie dobrze można sobie usiąść i modlić się o jakiś kataklizm, nie?

Chłopak, wsłuchując się w krzyki Johna, miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. "Co mi odwaliło do włączenia trybu "heroizm nieudacznika"? Zamiast cokolwiek komukolwiek udowadniać, mogłem teraz w spokoju podziwiać sufit i odliczać minuty do końca lekcji...". Wtem poczuł, że ktoś siada na ławce tuż obok niego. Ściągnął ręce z twarzy i zobaczył, że siedzi koło niego nie kto inny, jak sam nauczyciel wfu.  
\- Holmes - zaczął. - Pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powinieneś zostać w jakiś sposób ukarany, nawet jeśli to, co zrobiłeś, było kompletnym przypadkiem. Przemyślałem jednak co nieco i nie dosięgną cię żadne konsekwencje, bo dzięki tej akcji Watson zamknął się chociaż na chwilę... Dlatego postanowiłem postawić ci 5 z aktywności; będzie to w sumie twoja jedyna pozytywna ocea w tym semetrze... - powiedział mężczyzna, zerkając na oceny do dziennika. - Ale i tak trochę ci ona pomoże. No i udowodniłeś, że jednak cokolwiek potrafisz.   
Nie czekając na reakcje chłopaka, profesor wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Sherlock jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się ze zdumieniem w powietrze przed sobą, nie mogąc uwierzyć, co się tak naprawdę stało.   
\- Może i teraz ci się upiekło, ale jeżeli jeszcze raz odwalisz coś takiego, to osobiście dopilnuję, żebyś miał przewalone, rozumiesz? - odezwał się jeden z chłopców, który najwidoczniej słyszał jego rozmowę z nauczycielem. Sherlock tylko podniósł na niego wzrok i pokiwał głową, pomimo tego, że tak naprawdę w ogóle nie przejął się jego pogróżkami.

W głowie słyszał tylko to jedno zdanie i to było w tej chwili najważniejsze.  
"Udowodniłeś, że cokolwiek potrafisz".


End file.
